Dante's prayer
by taolee-lunaskywalker
Summary: No siempre es vicio todo lo que nos rodea.


.com/watch?v=kU5Oh9rnKNc&feature=PlayList&p=F2E05D72B5873369&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=71

Dean mira a través de la habitación. El motel está en penumbras y esa tranquilidad le pone nervioso. Aún no sabe muy bien cómo han llegado a Omaha y tampoco sabe si eso será lo mejor o no. Sam duerme ajeno a sus cavilaciones en la cama de al lado. El motel es una mierda; no tiene tele por cable, ni cama vibratoria, ni un maldito bar cerca ni nada de nada, pero al menos todo parece estar bastante limpio.

Los tornados, huracanes, movimientos de tierra e inundaciones pararon de pronto. Parecía que el apocalipsis les estuviera dando una tregua. Él sabía que no; Lucifer estaba recargando pilas. Incluso la muerte parecía estar de vacaciones. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Sabía que cuando aparecieran, tendrían los segundos contados, si llegaban a tenerlos.

Se levantó de la silla donde había estado mirando la tele. Normalmente le gustaba ver esos absurdos inventos como mantas para meter los brazos o picadoras que hacían de todo. Le gustaba ver a esos pobres ilusos siendo felices con una cosa tan simple. Ojalá su vida fuera así; ojalá él también fuera uno de esos de miles de personas que no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Apagó el trasto y miró hacia la cama de Sam. Ésta se veía pequeña bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam, el pequeño Sammy. Quería confiar completamente en él pero siendo realistas… ¿existía alguien en el mundo capaz de decirle que no a Lucifer? ¿De resistirse a él? Porque él no. Ya tenía bastante con decirle que no a Michael. Estaban pero que bien jodidos. Nadie le dijo que su vida iba a ser así de perra, ni siquiera sabiendo la clase de vida que llevó su padre. ¿Es que nunca iba a encontrar un momento de tranquilidad mental?

Tiró la chaqueta de cualquier manera sobre la cama libre y caminó hacia el baño. Al entrar se sorprendió de encontrar una bañera. La miró como el que ve un oasis en medio del desierto. En serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se dio un baño largo y reparador y no una de esas duchas frías y rápidas?

Abrió el grifo y un chorrito claro y débil salió con tan poca vida que Dean lo miró sin parpadear. Bueno, al menos el agua estaba limpia. Y caliente. Puso el tapón y se volvió hacia el espejo del lavabo para encontrarse con Castiel que lo observaba desde detrás. Dean se dio la vuelta y lo observó. ¿Sinceramente? No se sorprendía de la presencia del ángel allí y tampoco le molestaba.

- Cas –murmuró. Y siguió con lo suyo. Era tan natural que Castiel pululara por su vida y últimamente casi a todas horas, que no se sintió ultrajado en absoluto por la intromisión en el baño. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia como a la de Sam. Bueno, eso no era exactamente así, porque pensaba en Castiel de maneras que nunca las había tenido con su hermano. Muchas gracias.

Castiel llevaba la gabardina algo mojada. Dean lo miró por el espejo mientras llenaba el lavabo con algo de agua y se pasaba el gel de Sam por la cara.

- ¿Llueve?

Castiel asintió mirándose como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Deberías quitarte la gabardina –cerró los labios para untarse el gel sobre el bigote. Los pelillos rubios quedaron ocultos bajo una capa de espuma blanca.- Vas a poner el suelo perdido de agua.

Como si le importara. Aún así Castiel le hizo caso y se quitó la gabardina colgándola del toallero. Hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta y la corbata. La camisa blanca parecía un faro en medio de la noche en ese cuarto de baño gris y mal iluminado.

Dean siguió con los suyo. Cuando se hubo embadurnado bien las mejillas, abrió el neceser de Sam para buscar una cuchilla nueva. Cogió una y comenzó a afeitarse. Ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo por el silencio que reinaba entre ellos. No tenían nada que decirse pero tampoco lo necesitaban. Estaban bien así.

Terminó de afeitarse y por último se agachó sobre el lavabo para echarse algo de agua templada en la cara. Cuando se incorporó, Castiel estaba pegado a su espalda. No sentía su cuerpo porque estaba a varios centímetros separado de él, pero notaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo miró a través del espejo y algún tiempo atrás le habría echado un sermón sobre la invasión del espacio personal y bla bla bla. Hoy no. Le gustaba tener a Cas tan cerca. Lo necesita de una manera u otra.

- Tienes algo de espuma bajo el lóbulo de la oreja.

El aliento de Castiel le acarició la nuca. Dejó de mirarle y se miró en el espejo para buscar la mancha y quitársela. La erradicó con una simple pasada del dedo. Acto seguido se puso algo que en el frasco decía "hidratante". Confiaba en lo que compraba (o rababa) su hermano, así que se lo puso en la cara. Un frescor lo invadió y le relajó la piel. Luego se volvió para quedar cara a cara con Castiel. Éste no se había movido ni un ápice y la punta de sus narices estaban peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra. El silencio seguía reinando en el lugar, el parpadeo de ambos mientras se miraban era lo único que se movía allí dentro. De pronto Castiel movió la cabeza hacia la bañera. El sonido del agua era lo único que parecía tener vida allí dentro.

- Tardará aproximadamente treinta y siete minutos y veintitrés segundos en llenarse.

Dean desvió la mirada y observó cómo el agua apenas había subido varios centímetros.

- Gracias –respondió con cierta sorna en la voz. Se giró para mirar dentro del neceser de Sam. Sabía de la afición que tenía su hermanito de coleccionar frascos y geles de moteles. Buscó algo que pudiera echarle al agua y encontró una botellita que ponía que era especial para baños relajantes. Abrió el frasco, lo olió y no puso mala cara. Echó más de la mitad en el agua y el resto lo volvió a poner en su sitio. Luego se volvió hacia Cas.- Supongo que cuando termine ésto de llenarse me habrá salido barba de nuevo.

Castiel hizo una mueca con los labios. Dean sabía que esa era la forma que tenía Cas de reírse. Él sonrió también, ladeando los labios y asomándole unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

- Creo que iré metiéndome en la bañera antes de que se levante Sam y se cuele.

Castiel asintió.

- Te esperaré fuera –el ángel comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando la voz de Dean lo detuvo.

- No es necesario que te vayas, Cas.

Castiel se volvió y lo miró. Dean estaba ligeramente apoyado contra el lavabo y lo miraba con una ceja levantada. En cualquier cultura e idioma, eso era claramente una señal de peligro. Sin duda los ángeles no entendían de eso.

- Quédate si quieres –Dean avanzó un paso para quitarse la camiseta. La tiró al suelo de forma descuidada. Luego se deshizo de las botas y los calcetines. Las lanzó sin preocuparse por ellas al otro lado del baño. Enderezó el cuerpo y llevó las manos hacia los botones del pantalón. Castiel no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Seguía cada movimiento que hacían sus manos. Dean pareció meditar sus palabras.- ¿Te gusta mirar, Cas?

El ángel levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos con el semblante serio y los ojos medio cerrados.

¿Qué se supone que una persona normal responde a eso? ¿Existe algo ligeramente acertado que pudiera quedar a la altura de las palabras de Dean?

- Sólo me gusta mirarte a ti, Dean –y punto. Ahí estaban las palabras correctas y con las que Dean comenzó a abrirse el pantalón.

Lo hizo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y recreándose con cada movimiento que sus caderas hacían para deslizar los pantalones hacia abajo. Cuando se los quitó, los tiró junto a la demás ropa que estaba desperdigada por el baño. Luego se echó mano al elástico de los bóxers negros y los bajó un poco. Luego otro poco. Y otro poco más. Hasta que se los bajó del todo. Al segundo la prenda quedó olvidada a un lado junto a las demás.

Castiel lo miraba sin cambiar de expresión. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Dean tampoco. ¿Para qué? Había reacciones que estaban demás entre ellos, y esa era una de ellas.

Dean se volvió y se metió en la bañera. El agua le calentó los pies y le hizo sentirse bien. Después se sentó apoyando toda la espalda en la fría porcelana de la bañera. Se quedó así un rato, sintiendo cómo lentamente el agua caliente subía y le acariciaba la piel. Quizás fuera esa esencia de Sam o que hacía siglos que no tomaba un baño de esos, pero era lo más cercano al cielo que había estado nunca. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Por unos minutos todo desapareció de su mente: el apocalipsis, Lucifer, los demonios, esa vida de mierda que llevaban en la carretera, Michael… Se construyó en la mente una vida nueva, con una casa de porche amarillo, un perro, varios niños correteando por la casa y una enorme bañera en el baño de su dormitorio. Su dormitorio. Él no sabía lo que era eso.

El placer de soñar cosas bonitas tenía un precio y era que al despertar la realidad te estallaba en la cara. Dean fue afortunado por esta vez, porque al abrir los ojos vio los ojos de Castiel. Esos enigmáticos ojos azules, brillantes, profundos, contenidos… Eran una de las pocas cosas que valía la pena y que aún le quedaba en la vida.

Si se hubiera echado un vistazo antes de mirar a Castiel, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba empalmado. Cas sí que se había dado cuenta.

Con una tranquilidad premeditada, se abrió los botones de las mangas de la camisa y se las remangó hasta los codos. Luego se puso de rodillas junto a la bañera y deslizó un brazo por dentro. Probó el agua caliente con sus largos dedos para a continuación coger la polla de Dean con esa misma mano.

El mayor de los Winchester lanzó un gemido satisfactorio. Por un segundo cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir al instante; Esa imagen de Castiel con los labios medio abiertos mientras comenzaba a masturbarle no tenía precio.

Castiel sabía bien lo que hacía. Con un fuerte agarre acariciaba a Dean con el puño cerrado mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba el glande. El dedo se humedeció y Castiel lo utilizó para lubricar el resto de la mano, que subía y bajaba por el miembro de Dean proporcionándole un placer abrasador. Winchester lo observaba casi sin parpadear, con la cabeza contra la porcelana blanca y el cuerpo ligeramente escurrido hacia abajo. Esa mano lo estaba volviendo loco y su respiración podía dar fe de ello, que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara a más velocidad de la acostumbrada. Castiel comenzó a apretar un poco más, encerrándole en una prisión caliente y tenue como eran su mano.

Sus dedos. Joder, le gustaban esos dedos.

- Cas…

- Shhhhhh –lo mandó a callar.

Castiel se deslizó por el borde de la bañera hasta por donde sobresalía la cabeza de Dean. Cuando llegó a su altura dejó de caer su frente contra la mejilla rasurada y aún suave del cazador. Aspiró su olor para llevárselo consigo allá donde fuera. Allá donde fuera a parar después del apocalipsis. Posiblemente murieran todos, estaba seguro de ello pero sabía que su esencia, su luz, formaba parte del plan universal y que su gracia iría a alguna parte. Esa parte, fuera cual fuera, llevaría el recuerdo de Dean grabado a fuego dentro.

Lo acarició con la nariz mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Reconocería su olor siempre. El pulso bajo la sien de Dean latía rítmicamente. Castiel desvió su recorrido para tomar rumbo hacia su oreja. Allí lo lamió y lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua, dejando senderos calientes y húmedos allá por donde pasaba. Dean arqueó la espalda, extasiado. Esa mano y esa lengua era más de lo que podía soportar. Hasta que Castiel comenzó a hablar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa voz profunda y grave del ángel era incluso más erótica que esa lengua caliente en su oreja o esa mano alrededor de su polla.

- Déjame mirarte, Dean –susurró.- A lo largo de todos estos siglos de existencia he visto cosas maravillosas, pero ninguna de ellas pueden ser comparadas contigo. Ninguna, Dean.

Winchester giró la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisilla en los labios. Era esa sonrisilla que siempre ponía cuando algo lograba sorprenderle agradablemente. Castiel lo sorprendía. No sabía cómo pero siempre era así. Se le quedó mirando sin decir nada.

- Qué –el tono de Cas no fue reprobatorio, sino de simple curiosidad.

- Me sorprende que seas tan abierto, Cas. Recuerdo que casi te da un infarto cuando te llevé a aquel puticlub.

- Prostíbulo.

- Lo que sea –sonrió más abiertamente.- Al fin y al cabo eres un ángel…

Castiel hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- La mayoría de las personas se quedan con la parte mala y chabacana del sexo, dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos y olvidando que ésa es la única manera que tiene el ser humano de tocar el alma de otra persona –guardó silencio unos segundos.- Déjame tocarte el alma, Dean.

Dean asintió. No supo si un segundo después o media vida después, pero asintió moviendo la cabeza. No quería ni podía decirle que no. Aunque por otro lado, ¿cómo iba a tocarle el alma ese jodido ángel si su alma siempre había estado en sus manos?

Castiel comenzó a besarle los labios mientras volvía retomar el ritmo con la mano. Dean gimoteó contra sus labios. Sus lenguas se unieron en un baile caliente y primitivo. Dean se encontró agarrando el borde de la bañera, fuertemente, hasta casi acabar con la piel blanca por la presión que ejercía. Cas lo mareaba y lo embriagaba de placer.

- Dean…

Dean tardó en reaccionar. Hasta que Castiel no pronunció su nombre tres veces, Dean no abrió los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Dean… Quiero mirarte.

Winchester arqueó una ceja. Genial; a Castiel se le había caído un tornillo. ¿Podría encontrarlo para volver a ponérselo y seguir por donde iban?

- Ya me estás mirando.

- No, quiero imirarte/i.

Dean lo entendió en el acto. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo el ángel lo seguía acariciando lentamente haciendo una leve presión en la punta. Levantó la mano del borde de la bañera y la bajó hacia su entrepierna. Castiel apartó la suya cuando vio la de Dean llegar. Éste se cogió a sí mismo en el acto y comenzó a acariciarse de la misma manera que lo había estado haciendo el ángel. Por un rato se quedó así, con la mirada perdida sobre su mano, hasta que levantó la mirada para mirar a Cas. No supo muy bien por qué pero le gustó ver que Castiel lo mirara mientras él se masturbaba. El cuerpo le vibró, recorriéndole un escalofrío que lo atravesó por entero. Sin poder evitarlo aceleró el ritmo mientras elevaba las caderas sutilmente al compás del movimiento de la mano.

El agua fue subiendo, hasta alcanzar la mano de Dean. Éste, como un autómata, se levantó de la bañera y salió de ella salpicándolo todo. Se arrodilló enfrente de Castiel cuando éste se volvió para mirarlo.

Sin mediar palabras entre ellos, le asaltó los labios de una manera casi violenta. Mientras lo devoraba, fue desnudándole con las manos, rasgando los ojales de la camisa. Dean Winchester no tenía en ese momento paciencia suficiente para abrir uno a uno esa maldita hilera de botones.

Le arrancó la tela del cuerpo y cuando Castiel estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, Dean pego su torso contra el de él mientras seguía besándole. El ángel arremetía contra él devolviéndole la misma pasión e ímpetu. Cuando Dean creyó que no podría fundirse más contra él, Castiel lo cogió de la mano y se la llevó al bulto de sus pantalones.

Un sonido gutural salió de la boca de Dean. Fue como un gruñido de un animal herido; uno que pierde el control cuando se siente acorralado y asustado. Aún así, su mano fue dulce y cuidadosa con el ángel. Con presteza le abrió el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera. Deslizó la mano por dentro de la abertura y le acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Castiel se removió contra su mano, embistiendo contra ella y restregándose de una manera casi dolorosa.

Dean le acarició los testículos y luego le masajeó de la base a la punta. Una ligera humedad le manchó la mano a través de la tela y sonrió levemente, orgulloso de algo tan simple. Poseído por la pasión del momento, llevó la otra mano al pantalón de Castiel para terminárselo de abrir y ya de paso bajarle los calzoncillos. Dean se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó el pene de Castiel a la boca. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un largo lametón, caliente y húmedo en toda su largura. Cas respiró profundamente mientras se mordía los labios.

Cuando Dean terminó de recorrerle con la lengua de arriba abajo varias veces, lo guió con una mano y se lo llevó a la boca, hasta introducírselo por entero. Luego lo volvió a sacar para luego volver a introducírselo de nuevo.

Castiel comenzó a recitar algo en otro idioma. Dean esperaba que fuera algún salmo apócrifo y no la lista de la compra o una letra de los rollings cantada al revés. Fuera lo que fuese, Castiel jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras acariciaba con una mano el hombro de Dean. Éste estrechó el íntimo beso presionando con la lengua y hacia el paladar el pene de Castiel. Una vez así, en ése íntimo y estrecho contacto, Dean movió la cabeza de arriba abajo hasta hacerle deslizarse haciendo que la fricción fuera insostenible. Cas rechinó los dientes por el placer de la presión sobre su miembro.

- Dean.

Dean se incorporó hasta ponerse de rodillas de nuevo enfrente de Castiel.

- Déjame penetrarte, Cas –Dean se pegó a él asaltándole el cuello. Lo recorrió subiendo por su mentón mientras la barbita de tres días del ángel le hacía cosquillas sobre los labios.

Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró solemne.

- No, Dean –su semblante era serio y sus ojos no se apartaron de los de Winchester mientras le hablaba, porque la cara de Dean fue de preocupación absoluta.

- Qué –Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios jadeantes. Que se fuera enterando el peluchito ese que él no cedía ante nada ni ante nadie. Pasando de ser el condón de ningún ángel. Ni siquiera de Cas. Allí mandaba él.

Castiel se armó de paciencia. Incluso suspiró. Aún así su voz fue paciente y calmada al hablar, como siempre.

- Estás acostumbrado a mandar, Dean, a ser el líder. No dejas que nadie tome el control porque no dejas que nadie te controle bajo ningún concepto. Llevas tanto tiempo soportando la carga de todo el mundo sobre tus hombros que no te permites ceder en ningún momento –sentenció.- Hoy te guiaré yo.

Dean lo miraba sin pestañear. Eso tenía sentido y lo curioso es que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Todos le preguntaban qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuándo. Todo el mundo pensaba que él tenía la respuesta para todo. Que se enfrentaba a todo, que era el soldado más bravo capaz de mear contra el viento cuando la verdad era que se moría de miedo con lo que se le venía encima. Llevaba mucho tiempo tirando de todo el mundo. Sería agradable para variar dejarse llevar. Lentamente y convenciéndose por segundos, asintió ante Castiel.

- Está bien Cas; guíame.

Castiel no necesitó más permiso que ese. Volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó. Aproximó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, hasta que ambos quedaron pegados como si fueran un solo cuerpo. El ángel movió un poco las caderas, rozándose con la entrepierna de Dean. Éste balbuceó algo entre sus labios. Castiel no se molestó en preguntarle qué había dicho porque se lo podía imaginar. En lugar de eso, abrió un poco las rodillas, haciendo que Dean al tener las rodillas por fuera de las de él, tuviera que abrirlas más. Y lo hizo. Castiel sonrió victorioso. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Le mordisqueó el cuello y los hombros y se quedó ahí, trazando senderos imaginarios hacia su clavícula. Alargando un brazo, había cogido la esencia que Dean había itomado prestada/i de Sam del neceser. Lo destapó y se lo deslizó por los dedos. El otro brazo lo rodeaba por la espalda, y lo recorrió hacia abajo. Una vez allí jugueteó trazando círculos por el perineo, hasta que sin previo aviso presionó en la entrada.

Dean dio un pequeño respingo. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa sensación de cosquilleo tan placentera, aunque poco a poco fue cambiando de opinión con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo mientras Cas iba deslizando el dedo dentro de él.

Cuando apenas había introducido nada más que la primera falange, Cas retiró el dedo del todo, para volver a hacer incursión sobre la entrada y volver a repetir la misma maniobra. La tercera vez que hizo eso, la variante cambió y ésta vez deslizó otro dedo, que parecía moverse mucho más que el anterior. Castiel lo dejó deslizarse hasta el fondo para volver a salir una y otra vez. Dean se agarró a sus hombros y se dejó penetrar.

Pensó haberse acostumbrado ya a esa sensación placentera y extraña a la vez cuando Cas introdujo un segundo dedo.

Dean le mordió en el hombro. Jadeaba con los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

Castiel no tuvo piedad de él y siguió con el mismo ritmo de antes salvo que ésta vez cambió el ángulo de la penetración, tocándole algo dentro de él que lo hizo gemir como una adolescente cachonda. Dean se escuchó a sí mismo y el tono de súplica de su voz lo hizo claudicar de una puta vez. Se rindió ante Cas y dejó de resistirse a lo evidente: le gustaba lo que Castiel le estaba haciendo y quería que no parara nunca.

La suerte parecía no estar de su lado porque Castiel sacó los dedos de él, lo tomó por las caderas y lo ayudó a darse la vuelta deslizándose sobre las rodillas hasta quedar apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera. Tenía los brazos estirados, apoyados en la blanca porcelana y la cabeza echada hacia delante como el resto del cuerpo. La leve inclinación hacia delante ayudó a que Castiel lo tomara por las nalgas y se las separara ligeramente para introducirse en él. Los primeros tres segundos lo hizo con cuidado, mientras se adentraba poco a poco. Luego, la embestida lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel se había introducido en él cuan largo y ancho era. Dean apretó los dientes tragándose un grito ensordecedor.

- Hijo de puta –murmuró.

Castiel ni se molestó en pedir disculpas. Sabía de sobra que no le había hecho daño. Dean era demasiado quejica algunas veces. Sin darle ninguna tregua, empezó a penetrarle a buen ritmo, deslizándose dentro y fuera de él hasta casi por completo, para volver a entrar luego de nuevo.

Dean apretó el filo de la bañera entre las manos y sin querer apretó los músculos del culo. Castiel siseó.

- Dean…

Dean volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a Cas introduciéndose en él erráticamente, bamboleando las caderas para encajarse más en él.

Castiel no se dio cuenta que Dean lo miraba; toda su concentración se centraba en el trasero de Dean y en cómo ése reculaba para hacerle frente a una nueva embestida. Cuando Castiel cambió de posición, penetrándole desde abajo y dándole de lleno en la próstata, ambos exhalaron a la vez. Dean volvió a hacer presión con los músculos hasta dejar aprisionado a Cas, que lo cogió más duramente por las caderas para adentrarse más en él.

- Dean –repitió.- Dean.

Dean volvió a hacer presión en él. Entonces notó cómo Castiel se ponía tenso y realizaba una última penetración mientras le sostenía fuertemente por las caderas. Le apretaba las nalgas contra la polla para crear más fricción y obtener así más placer. Jadeó y le sobó el nombre mil veces mientas se corría de una manera abrasadora. El placer le había estallado casi en la cara pillando por sorpresa a Cas, que sólo pudo reaccionar. Agarró a Dean y lo penetró con algo de violencia, como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo mientras se convulsionaba. Dean se agarró a la bañera más fuertemente saliéndole al encuentro a Castiel.

Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Casi podía tocarlo y saborearlo y cuando notó que Castiel se corría dentro de él, esa sensación se intensificó produciéndole una necesidad imperiosa de acariciarse la polla para obtener el placer que su cuerpo anhelaba. Y lo hubiera hecho, de verdad; Dean hubiera quitado una mano del borde de la bañera si hubiera podido, pero no pudo. Sospechaba que si quitaba una mano ahora mismo, caería dentro de la bañera gracias a las embestidas del ángel.

El última penetración de Cas fue larga y prolongada y cuando todo terminó, abrió los ojos y miró a Dean, que seguía tembloroso agarrado al borde de la bañera.

Salió de él y se apartó un poco, lo justo para tomar a Dean por sorpresa mientras lo guiaba a tumbarse en el suelo. Dean se dejó hacer.

Tumbado boca arriba sobre el suelo, Dean vio cómo Castiel se arrodillaba entre sus piernas levemente inclinadas y se metía su polla en la boca.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró al suelo con las palmas hacia abajo y los dedos estirados buscando sujetarse de cualquier manera.

Castiel comenzó a realizar los mismos movimientos de lengua que Dean había practicado un rato antes con él. No podía más, eso era demasiado.

- Cas… voy a correrme –tragó saliva mientras levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirar al ángel agachado entre sus piernas.- Cas.

Castiel parecía estar sordo o algo, porque seguía masturbándole con la mano mientras con la lengua le recorría el glande, dándole de vez en cuando pequeños mordisquitos en la punta. Se corría, inevitablemente se corría.

- ¡Joder, Cas! -todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron y un calor abrasador le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El orgasmo le nació en el abdomen, donde empezó a burbujearle rogando por escapar de allí y ser libre. Y lo consiguió; Dean estalló en la boca de Cas sin poder evitarlo.

El ángel no parecía muy molesto y siguió así hasta que los temblores del cuerpo de Dean desaparecieron y su cuerpo se quedó lacio y cansado sobre el suelo del baño.

Castiel se incorporó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Dean, subiendo poco a poco mientras le besaba la piel sudada y satisfecha. Cuando llegó a los labios, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se le quedó mirando. Dean lo miró a su vez teniendo infinidad de preguntas en la cabeza aunque no formuló ninguna. Estaba bien así; tumbado sobre el suelo con Castiel prácticamente encima de él y con esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo de haber cedido su puesto de líder por un momento y haberle gustado el cambio.

El sonido del agua llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Estará la bañera llena de una vez? –Dean intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo de Cas se lo impidió.

El ángel se levantó por él y miró el interior de la bañera. Luego se volvió para mirar a Dean.

- Creo que nos va a dar tiempo de entretenernos otra vez antes de que termine de llenarse.

Dean aprovechó que Cas se había incorporado para levantarse él también, quedando sentado sobre el suelo como Castiel.

- Me parece perfecto –dijo sonriendo mientras se echaba sobre el ángel allí mismo.

Castiel sonrió, se relajó sobre el suelo y esperó a que Dean se terminara de echar encima.

- Ah, pero una cosa, Cas.

Castiel lo miró algo preocupado.

- Qué.

Dean sonrió con la misma sonrisa del principio, cuando le pidió que se quedara.

- Ahora voy a mandar yo.

~Fin~


End file.
